Lily Evans: Life as a Death Eater
by HarryPotterFreak3
Summary: It's Lily's eleventh Birthday and she receives her letter from Hogwarts. She is so overjoyed and is mystified by Diagon Alley, but when she gets home she finds a letter that changes everything. Now Lily goes through life wondering if she did the right thi
1. CHAPTER ONE

**Lily Evans: Life as a Death Eater**

**CHAPTER 0NE **

_Beep Beep Beep..._ lily groaned and turned over, pulling the blanket over her head. But the beeping continued, _beep beep beep..._ her arm came groggily out from under the blanket and she started feeling around for the alarm clock that had roused her from her sleep. She found it and quickly shut it off, withdrawing her hand back under the covers.   
  
"lily, petunia, breakfast!" lily groaned again, couldn't anyone get any sleep around here? She climbed out of bed and stumbled over to the closet. She opened the door and looked in the mirror. A skinny girl of 10, soon to be 11, stared back. She had flowing wavy red hair that hung down to the middle of her back and startling bright green eyes. Lily grinned and hurriedly pulled on a pair of bell bottom jeans and a short sleeved shirt. She walked over to her dresser and picked up her brush, dragged it through her tangles of red hair, then went back over to the mirror, grinned again and raced downstairs.

Lily Evans wasn't the type of person you would call normal (not be muggle standards anyway). She was obsessed with magic and anything to do with it. She even had the whole standard book of spells collection (hidden from her parents and nosy sister), which some strange man in a cloak had given to her a few years ago. Lily wished for more than anything to a witch, which she knew was impossible (that's what she thinks).   
  
"Good morning!" lily said brightly as she entered the kitchen. Her mom was setting the table for breakfast and her dad had his eyes glued to the morning newspaper. "'morning dear." they said in unison. Petunia scowled and muttered, "show off." lily smiled. This annoyed petunia even more.   
  
After eating breakfast, lily went back to her room. Since it was the first day of the summer holidays so she didn't know what to do, so she picked up the standard book of spells grade 1 and began to read it. After a while she got bored of it and put it away. Lily sat back down on her bed with a loud _FLUMP!_ And stared blankly at the wall. She couldn't take it, tomorrow was her 11th b-day and as each second ticked by, her excitement mounted higher and higher. She wished she had her friends around to help pass the time, but they were all at summer camp except for Vivian who was visiting her grandmother, and none of them would be back until July. Frustrated, she picked up a pillow and flung it across the room. She gave a small smile of satisfaction. Just as she was about to throw another pillow across the room, a thought occurred to her, she hasn't opened the standard book of spells grade 7. Spellbound by the idea, lily quickly jumped up and dug around in her secret hiding place until she found it. "AHA!" she propped it open and began to read it. This was the perfect way to spend the day, memorizing new spells.

Lily went to bed that night with fresh spells floating through her memory, she couldn't wait 'til tomorrow.   
  



	2. CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next morning lily got up early, his excitement up to the bursting point. She quickly got dressed and went down to breakfast. The table was covered in colorfully wrapped gifts for her and petunia. "can I open mine?!" she asked picking up a present. " no. wait for your sister." her mother said sternly. Lily sighed and sat down; she always had to wait for her sister. _Why are twins when we don't look alike?_ Lily thought. She had a point, though they were born on the on the same day in the same year at the same hour only a minute apart, they looked nothing alike. Lily of course had the red hair and green eyes, but petunia had chestnut brown hair and hazel colored eyes, making the pair of then easy to tell apart.   
  
Lily didn't have long to wait. Petunia came in, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Lily was shaking with excitement, " NOW?!" she whined, pulling the puppy dog eyes. "now." her mother sighed. Lily immediately began ripping off wrapping paper. Every year was basically the same thing; clothes, CD's, jewelry, and- "what's this?" lily picked up a brownish yellow envelope that was quite thick. "I don't know why don't you open it?" her mother said without glancing at it. Lily turned it over and looked at the seal. It was a large H entwined with a lion, snake, raven, and a badger. She tore it open and read aloud:   
  
_Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore   
  
Dear Miss Evans,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.   
  
Yours Sincerely,   
Mierva McGonagall   
Deputy Headmistress_   
  
"YES!!!" lily said, practically jumping with joy. "lily, are you sure you read that correctly?" asked her father who was getting confused." of course I did! Here, you read it." she handed the letter to him and crossed her arms. "Oh honey! Did you hear that? We have a witch in the family!"   
  
"lily dear, we are so proud of you!" her mother exclaimed. Petunia, on the contrary, didn't look so happy. "Where is my letter?" she asked. Her parents looked at her. "Well lets see- lily could you move all of your wrapping paper? - I'm sorry petunia, but there doesn't seem to be one here for you." her mother looked at her somatically. Petunia ran out of the kitchen, tears streaming down her face. Her mother went after her, hoping to calm her down.

Lily read the letter again. "what does it mean _we await your owl by no later than July 31_?"   
  
"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." her father said. Lily reached for the envelope and pulled out the other part of the letter. just as she started daydreaming about all the wonderful things she could do a terrible thought pushed its way through. " daddy?"   
  
" hmm.."   
  
" where are we going to by all of this stuff? i mean who sells wands, cauldrons, potion ingredients, and spell books?"   
  
her father looked up, genuinely confused. but at that moment a large barn owl fluttered in through the open window, a piece of parchment clamped in its beak. lily walked over to it as though it was the most natural thing in the world and grabbed the piece of parchment. the owl flapped it wings once then took off. lily read it and smiled. " i know where we can buy all of this." she said wonderful visions filling her head once again.   
  
" where?" asked her father, still confused. lily giggled at him, " diagon alley. there is even instructions on how to get there, and i even understand owl post now."   
  
without another look at her father, lilyu skipped all the way up to her room in ecstasy. in truth lily felt sorry for her twin, she was going to miss out on all the fun


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**CHAPTER THREE**

" I see it! I see it!" lily cried two weeks later. she was pointing at the shabby pub, the leaky cauldron, the place where the instructions had told her to go. she couldn't help but be excited, they were going to buy all of the things she needs for hogwarts. petunia was forced to stay at home. that second letter had clearly stated that siblings were not aloud to take part in the purchasing of magical equipment, simply saying that petunia wasn't aloud to go into diagon alley.   
  
lily and her parents entered the pub. the place was full of people, both old and young, dressed in an assortment of robes and cloaks. _these__ must be witches and wizards!_ lily thought looking around at the crowded pub. at the bar sat something that didn't look quite human, but lily thought it best not to say anything. behind the bar the bartender,of course, was serving his customers. he had dark brown hair flecked with gray, dark eyes, crinkled old skin, and a toothy grin. lily walked up to him without any hesatation.   
  
" excuse me, can you tell me how to get into diagon alley?" the old man turned and smiled at her." you must be a first year, muggle-born i presume, certainly i'll show you into diagon alley." before she could stop herself lily asked, " what's a muggle-born?" tom's smiled widened, if she didn't know any better she would have thought he was mocking her. " a muggle-born is a wizard born to parents with no magical talent and muggles are non-magical people. now if you'll follow me- by the my name is tom-diagon alley will be this way." lily beckoned to her parents.   
  
tom led them to the back of the pub and opened a door. lily sighed, it was just a courtyard. tom walked up to back wall, pulled out his wand and said, " watch carefull." he counted three brick's up and one to the left and tapped it. as soon as his wand touched the brick they immediately began to spread apart, creating a high arch. lily gasped. diagon alley was a place she had never dreamed exsisted. " well there you go." said tom turning to go, " oh! and to get back just walk straight through this wall and it will bring you back here." he waved and disappeared into the pub.

Lily walked through the arch, breathless. Her parents followed closely behind her, in a state of awe. She knew where she had to go: Gringotts, the wizarding bank. The instructions said it was made of white marble, and easily the largest building in the whole of Diagon Alley. Lily spotted it right away. It was the only white building in Diagon Alley. Lily stopped in front of the large white building. There at the double doors stood two strange looking creatures that definitely were not human. They were about three feet tall with pointed noses and ears. Long fingers grasped the door handles. They were eyeing her suspiciously. She left her fears behind and walked up straight to the doors, her head held high. The creatures bowed deeply and opened the door, to reveal a large marble hall, and to Lily's despair, more of these strange creatures.Her parents must have felt the same, for they hesitated at the double doors. Lily saw a wizard standing in front of one of the desks where these creatures worked, and walked up to him. " excuse me sir, but can you tell what these creatures are?" the man looked at her and smiled." they would be goblins, little misstress, clever they are but you could never be too careful."   
  
" umm..thank you" she said shyly, having never been adressed like that. with that she walked up to a goblin who wasn't helping anyone. she stood patiently until he(was it a he?)spoke to her. " may i help you?"   
  
" i need to exchange my money" by now he parents were with her though they didn't seem too happy. " how much do you have?" asked the goblin.   
  
" 100 pounds." lily said handing the money to him. as soon as he started calculating the amount he should give her, her parents turned on her. " lily what are these things? are they even human?" lily giggled. " no mom, they're goblins!" her mother blanched, and lily laughed harder. " miss." lily stopped laughing.   
  
" yes?"   
  
" here is your money; 10 galleons, 30 sickles, and 60 knuts."   
  
" thank you." lily said and quickly left the building, her parents followed closely behind her.

" where to now lily?" her mother asked after they were out of gringotts. lily looked over her list, this was the hardest part she didn't know where to go first it all looked so interesting.   
  
" well?"insisted her mother   
  
" umm.....flourish and blotts."lily said   
  
" what's that?"   
  
" the book shop, i saw it on the way to gringotts."lily replied.   
  
" well, what are you waiting for? let's go!" her father said, giving them both a little shove in the back. lily stumbled forward and led the way.   
  
as she entered the bookshop, lily gasped. this place was full of books of all colors and sizes. here and there a bookshelf would twist off into the ceiling and in that corner the books were whispering to each other and over there were books that wiggled. she walked through the bookshelfs wide-eyed with curiosity.   
  
" may i help you?" lily jumped and slowly turned around. " i-i need these books." she stammered brandishing her list at him. the man took it from her and looked at it." ah yes, you must be starting your first year at hogwarts, come with me, my dear." the man strode off and lily went after him.   
  
she followed him through the maze of the bookshelfs, pausing here and there to grab a book. her parents decided to stay be the entrance, they felt it was safer. by the time the reached the register, lily was panting. " that will be 5 sickles and 11 knuts." lily paid him and watched at he magicly wrapped the books and stuffed them in a bag. " her ya go ma'am, have a nice day." lily smiled and carried her load of books out of the store, along with her now frightend parents.

next they went into the apothcracy(sp?)shop where lily got her all of her potions supplies, quills, parchment, ink, and brass dragon scales.again her parents stayed huddled by the entrance feeling it was safer. her mother nearly fainted when she saw the barrel of beetle eyes and dragon liver. lily couldn't keep from laughing at her mothers fear of silly things, she tried her best to keep a straight face when the shopkeeper took her orders. she paid for her equipment and walked out of the shop feeling happier than she has ever been.   
  
lily ambled on humming to herself, but before she knew what happened she was flat on her back in the middle of the cobbled street. she sat up feeling dazed and looked around for her stuff which had flown everywhere.   
  
" oh no!" lily groaned.

" oops! totally my fault!" said a girl, who was obviously the one lily had bumped into. this girl was tall with blood-red hair that went down to her waist and gray eyes." by the way i'm cathryn but plez call me razz." razz smiled and extended her hand to lily and helped her up. " thanks" lily muttered. " oh, razz can you show me where the wand shop is?"   
  
" i could....but you'll have to keep up!" with that razz ran off with lily right behind her. after running for a while a stitch started to grow on lilys side and now she was gasping for air. but just as fast as it begun it ended. razz had completely stopped and walked into the shop, but this couldn't be the wand shop it was a.." welcome to the joke shop!" said razz." but i-"   
  
" i know, i know, wanted to go to the wand shop, but i need to pick up a few things." razz said.

lily didn't complain, this shop was just as marvelous as the rest. she was amazed at all of the jokes and tricks you could by here, nothing like the little petty jokes they sell at muggle shops.   
  
" ew, gross!" lily said.   
  
" what is it?" razz asked already loaded with jokes and pranks.   
  
" these eyeballs look so real, its disgusting." lily shuddered   
  
razz grinned, " that's not all they do. if you hold them in the air for about 3 seconds they'll stay there, watch-" she grabbed a pair of eyeballs and held them up in the air. after 3 seconds she let go. they hung there staring back at the 2 girls like a bodiless phantom." that would make a great halloween trick." lily said, plucking the eyes out of the air and setting them down. razz just stared at her." what?"   
  
" nothing. you just never told me your name. maybe i should leave here." razz said, laughter playing around her eyes.   
  
" oh, i'm sorry, my name is lily evans." lily smiled." okay lily, lets go find the wand shop." razz payed for her stuff and they left the store.   
  
on their way to the wand shop, razz confided in lily all mayhem and havoc she was planning for hogwarts." first, i'm going to put dungbombs in-" lily was only half listening but razz didn't seem to notice."-then i'm going to put a-" lily stared into every shop they passed, each one holding a secret lily wanted to explore."- after that i'm going to take-" they passed the owl emporium, one of the things lily desired was an owl."-and for the end of year feast i'm going to sneak clone orbs into the food. what do you think?"   
  
" you really are a trouble maker aren't you? well that last one was pretty good, your last prank of the year." lily said. razz smiled," i thought so too."

they walked on through the cobbled street of diagon all passing more and more shops, the more they passed by the greater lily's desire was to go in and look around." hey! look its anna, lynn, and TK! come on lily lets go over." lily followed razz to a trio of girls hanging around the ice cream parlor. "hey everyone, this is lily."lily smiled," hi!"   
  
" i'm anna." said a girl that had straight brown hair with red, gold and blue highlights and emerald green eyes(at the moment)." nice to meet ya lily!" anna said with a grin.   
  
"me? i'm lynn. so are you a pureblood witch or muggle born?" lynn had Black hair and hazel eyes." i'm muggle born." lily said, wondering if that was a good thing or a bad thing." then that must have been your parents we saw running back to the leaky cauldron, frightend they looked too." anna elbowed her. lily had forgotten all about her parents, they must have gotten scared when lily ran off. lily laughed," i knew they were going to crack sooner or later."   
  
" and i'm TK, so how do you like the wizarding world so far?" this girl had dark hair that looked almost black, probing brown eyes, and a tan that made her look as though she spent all her life in the sun. " i love it, it is so magical and wonderful, better than i have ever imagined it to be. can we go to the wand shop now?"   
  
" sure, any of you want to come?" razz looked around at the other girls." of course we'll come." said TK and the set off for the wand shop.   
  
" well here it is, ollivanders the best wands you can get any where." the girls walked in and somewhere in the depths of the shop a bell rang. the shelves were jammed packed with long slender boxes and dust coated almost every availble surface.

" hello, hello and how may i assist you?"   
  
" i need to buy my wand." lily said.   
  
" ah, yes, of course." mr.ollivander said, pulling measuring tape out of his pocket." which is your wand arm?"   
  
" excuse me?"   
  
" are you left handed or right handed?"   
  
" oh, i'm right handed." lily said extending her arm out. mr. olivander started measuring her. After a few minutes he started searching the shelves, leaving her to be measured by the measuring tape itself. " that will do." he said,coming back with a slender box." lets try this one my dear, unicorn hair, willow, ten and a quarter inches, quite swishy if i may say so." mr. ollivander handed her the wand. lily stared at it wondering what she was supposed to do." well, go on and give it a little wave." lily waved the wand around and to her amazment a rainbow of sparks flew out. " bravo, that was amazing and only happens rarely, but i have never seen the sparks come out in such color. that will be 5 galleons and 15 sickles." lily paid him and they left the shop." lily, that was amazing! it took me about the whole wand shop to find my wand." said lynn. lily grinned," can we go to the robe shop now? i haven't got mine yet."so they headed on to the robe shop where lily got her school robes.   
  
they left the shop and onto the cobbled street . the sun was setting and diagon alley was slowly becoming less crowded." i have to go, my parents are probably worried sick about me, bye."   
  
" bye lily!" chourused the other girls. lily turned to go," oh,lily, meet us on the train in the last carriage." razz said." alright, see you there!" lily walked back up the street and into the courtyard. she stood there for a second breathing in the magical air one last time before she got on the train to hogwarts.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**CHAPTER FOUR**

lily stepped into the muggle world. she found her parents in the car, waiting to leave.   
  
" lily, why did you run off like that?" her mother said looking hysterical.   
  
" either that or never find the wand shop, mother. i'm sorry, but i did make a few friends." lily knew this was coming, but she also knew she could get out of most anyhing. her father smiled," well, that's good to know. we picked up the stuff you dropped when you fell, its in the trunk."   
  
" thanks." lily said.   
  
************************************************************   
  
" mom! dad!" petunia opened the door and they stepped in.   
  
" hi petunia." lily said. petunia glanced at lily, her face expressionless. lily knew that petunia was still mad because she did not get accepted at hogwarts and now she was taking it out on her. lily took her stuff to her room and stayed there, she couldn't stand the way petunia looked at her every few seconds. she unwrapped all the packages and stored them in her trunk then she sat on her bed.   
  
" i wish you were coming too petunia...." lily said to herself.

lily gazed out the window and for a few seconds she didn't realize what the black dot in the sky meant. as it came closer it became more apparent what it was: an owl. lily quickly opened her window and waited while the owl glided through. she untied the letter from its leg and read:   
  
Dear Lily,   
I am the reason you have been accepted at Hogwarts, and in return I want something from you. If you do not agree your name will be erased from the list and you will have no memory of the magical world. You will meet me in the Forbidden forest on September 20th at 12 midnight.   
  
Yours sincerely,   
Lord Voldemort.   
  
lily couldn't believe it, _was this how i had gotten into hogwarts? should i do this?_ she questioned her self, and yet she knew the answer, _yes,and__ i have to or i will never be a part of the magical world._

the weeks flew by and lily was in distress, she was afraid of what she would have to give just to be a part of the magical community.   
  
finally the day she had been waiting for came. she was up and ready at 6:00am, and by 9:00am they were in the car ready to go. petunia had to stay home again, she had whined and begged all morning but the answer was no.   
"i'll write to you." lily told her, hoping it would help the agony petunia seemed to be feeling. petunia managed a smile and waved as they pulled out of the drive way.   
  
" lily, what's wrong with you? you look so stressed out about something." her mother said.   
  
" nothing. i'm fine mother, honestly." lily lied.   
  
" alright, if your sure...."   
  
" i'm fine." another lie.   
  
" here we are!" her father said, oblivious to the conversation that was going on around him.he got out of the car and loaded lily's trunk on a nearby trolly.

lily trudged forward with the trolly." witch platform are you supposed to board on?"asked her father.   
  
" platform 9 3/4." lily replied   
  
" platform 9 3/4?! but there is no such thing!"   
  
" yes there is, all i have to do is walk through barriers 9 and 10."lily said. her parents looked confused," but that means we can't go with you to the train!" her mother exlaimed.   
  
" Exactly."lily muttered.   
  
2 minutes later lily stopped in front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. she turned around and hugged both her parents.   
  
" bye!"   
  
"bye sweetie, we'll miss you."   
  
" you be a good girl now, you hear?"lily nodded and waved one last time before disappearing into platform 9 3/4.

the platform was packed full of people, kids lugging their trunks onto the train, parents saying their last minute goodbyes, owls, cats, and toads of all sorts.lily pushed her trolly towards the scarlet train before her and to the end carraige. she heaved her trunk off the trolly and pulled it up to the stairs. she tugged on it but it wouldn't move. she pulled up again, nothing.   
  
" here, let me help you with that." it was razz.   
  
" thank you." lily panted. between the 2 of them, they got the trunk into the carraige and onto 1 of the over head racks.lily plopped down on a seat.   
  
" so where are the others?" she asked.   
  
" they're coming, they're just having a few last minute words with their parents." razz replied. sure enough, about 3 minutes later the other girls came in, along with 3 others lily hadn't met yet.

"razz, move over!" anna said.   
  
razz didn't budge."i'm not moving! i just got comfortable!" razz said.   
  
" come on razz, we have to sit down too you know," lynn said," and anyways, if your going to sit like that where are the boys going to sit?"   
  
razz groaned." alright, alright." she grumbled and sat up. the girls filed in and sat down.   
  
" to everyone who hasn't met her, this is lily evans, and lily this carissa, jody-louise,and lucy." lily just nodded.   
  
carissa was slim with short red hair and hazel eyes.jody-louise was also slim with curly brown hair, brown eyes,and glasses. lucy had long, strait blonde hair,and green eyes.   
  
" so, lily, we hear you are muggle-born. what's it like? i mean how was life before you found out you were a witch?" jody-louise asked.   
  
" well, actually, when i was about 7 or 8 someone gave me the whole standard book of spells collection and since then i always dreamed of doing magic. i was kinda expecting something like this to happen, but being a muggle isn't bad, though it's not as interesting as living in the magical community." lily said. the whistles blew and the train slowly started to move forward and gradually gathered speed. _this__ is it! i'm going to a school to learn magic!_ lily thought with joy.

the glass door slid open and in it's doorway stood 4 boys.   
  
"lily these are the guys. the one with messy black hair and green eyes is james potter("hey!" exclaimed james).the one to his left is sirius black and the one to his right is remus lupin. the one hiding in the back is peter pettigrew, peter stop being such a wimp! and guys this is lily evans." razz said.   
  
"hey."   
  
"nice to meet ya."   
  
"what's up?"   
  
"hi."   
  
they greeted her and sat down."what house do you think you'll be in, lily?" remus asked.   
  
"house?"lily asked.

"Oh, right, you're a muggle-born. At Hogwarts there are four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. You get picked to be in one of these houses. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are OK but Gryffindor is the best." Remus said.   
  
"And Slytherin-?"   
  
"Has a bad reputation. It turns out the most dark Witches and Wizards." Sirius finished for her.   
  
"I definitely don't wanna be in Slytherin." James said.   
  
"Who would?" Said Razz.   
  
"Malfoy and co." Lucy said.   
  
"Always boasting about how his whole family has been in Slytherin and how he knows he is going to be in Slytherin too." Carissa said in disgust.   
  
"Anyone up for a game of exploding snap?" James asked.   
  
"Me!"   
  
"Count me in!"   
  
"Me too!"   
  
"Don't forget me!"   
  
The day surged forth. The group continued playing exploding snap and soon began telling of the past. Around 3'o clock the food trolley arrived.   
  
"Anything off the trolley, dears? "Asked the Witch.   
  
"Everything is on me!" Sirius said, rushing forward to the trolley. "We'll take everything." He added.   
  
"That will be four galleons." The Witch said.   
  
Sirius paid her and James and Remus helped him unload the cart. After the Witch and trolley had gone, everyone sat back and began to snack.   
  
"Ah, this is the life." Remus said.   
  
Lily picked up a box of Berti Botts Every Flavor Jelly Beans.   
  
"I've never seen such candy before!" She exclaimed.   
"I'd be careful with those. When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor." TK said. Lily opened the box and peered inside. A rainbow of color sparkled before her. Razz was grinning, "Hey, Lily, why don't you try the funny looking gray jelly bean, it's pretty good."   
  
Lily spotted it right away, it was also the only gray one. She pulled it out and popped it into her mouth. In an instant Lily spat it out, it was the most disgusting thing she ever tasted.   
  
"Razz!" She choked out and quickly stuffed a Pumpkin Pastry into her mouth. She finished the pastry and looked up at Razz, "What flavor was that?"   
  
"Pepper." Razz replied with a wide grin.   
  
Lily tried some other flavors then she began to try some of the other snacks and candies. Her favorites were the Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pastries, and Drooble's Best Chewing Gum.   
  
Hours went by and Lily was having the best time of her life with her newfound friends.   
  
"We had better change into our school robes." Anna said, indicating that the boys go change some where else.   
  
"Ok, we get the point, geez." Sirius muttered and the boys left.   
  
The girls pulled on their robes, and just as the hems of the robes swept over their feet the train came to a sudden halt. The girls stumbled forward and crashed to the floor.   
  
"Ow! Get off me!" Said Jody-Louise from some where near the floor.   
  
"The girls got up, "Is everyone alright?" Asked Carissa.   
  
"Fine."   
  
"I'm still alive."   
  
"Alright…I guess."   
  
"Ok."   
  
"Living."   
  
"Feeling great."   
  
"Bruised."   
  
"Come on, let's go then." Carissa said.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The group climbed of the train and onto the Hogsmeade platform.   
  
"Firs' years, follow me!" The voice was rigid and belonged to the large man with a lamp in his large hands. "C'mon! firs' years this a way!"   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Lily said. She had never seen a man that wide or that tall; he was about 2 times taller than the average man and at least 5 times as wide. His face was lost in a tangle of hair, only his beady black eyes were to be seen. As the group walked fourth, Lily thought they were heading for the carriages that loomed ahead, but to her surprise and horror they passed the carriages and crossed to a narrow dirt path. Soon they were surrounded by woods and the only noises were the sounds of their own footfalls.   
  
After walking quietly through the woods for 5 minutes they came to a large lake with a army of boats waiting to take them across.   
  
"No more'n four to a boat." The large man's voice boomed over the surface of the lake. Lily, Razz, TK, and Lucy climbed into one boat, and Anna, Carissa, Jody-louise, and Lynn climbed into another.   
  
"Everyone ready? Right then-FORWARD!"   
  
The boats moved off all at once, gliding across the smooth surface of the lake. Nobody spoke a word; all were enchanted by this magical atmosphere. Ahead, Hogwarts stood on a cliff, windows glowing warmly, and the many turrets and towers pierced through the night sky.   
  
"Heads down!" The man bellowed as they came closer to the cliff. The boats pulled them through a curtain of hanging ivy and into a dark tunnel. The boats stopped at the opposite bank and students stepped onto a rocky terrain. They walked up a flight of steps and onto the smooth school grounds.   
  
They ascended the stone steps and crowed around the front oak doors. The large man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the doors.   
  
A stern looking woman opened the doors, "Thank you, Hagrid, I'll take them from here. Follow me." Her hair was up in a tight bun and she was wearing emerald green robes. She led them to the double doors of the great hall and stopped.   
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am your transfiguration Professor, Professor McGonagall, and head of Gryffindor house. When you enter these doors you will be sorted into one of the four houses. The four house are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. I'll come get you when we are ready, please wait quietly." With that Professor McGonagall entered the hall.   
  
The first years stood anxiously by the doors, only the sound of shuffling feet was heard. Finally, five minutes later, the doors swung wide open. "We are ready for you now. Please make a single file line and come along." They shifted into single file and entered the great hall. Torches lined the walls and above the night sky was clear and the stars shined brightly.

All eyes were on the first years. Lily looked down at her feet, everyone's gaze piercing into her. The line came to a abrupt stop and Lily almost bumped into Jody-Louise who was in front of her. Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool in front of the staff table and an old frayed hat on top of it. All eyes were on the hat now, which began to sing:   
  
_I may not be pretty,   
But I am what I must be,   
For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,   
And I can outwit all other caps.   
There is nothing concealed in your head,   
That I cannot perceive.   
You might belong in Gryffindor,   
Where live those brave of heart,   
By Gryffindor, who prizes their daring,   
Far beyond the rest;   
Or perhaps in Hufflepuff,   
Where dwell the honest and faithful,   
By Hufflepuff, hard workers were   
Generally worthy of admittance;   
Yet, you might belong in clever Ravenclaw,   
Where those of intelligence and wisdom,   
Will always be at home,   
By Ravenclaw, the knowledgeable   
Would always be finest;   
You might belong in Slytherin,   
Those resourceful folk will do anything,   
To accomplish their aim,   
By Slytherin, the ambitious   
He greatly loved.   
Now slip me on and I will tell you,   
Where you should be._   
  
The hall rang with applause as the sorting hat finished its song.   
  
"When I call your name, please sit on the stool and I'll place the hat on your head. As soon as it calls out your house, go to the appropriate table……Adam Apodaca."   
  
Adam walked up and sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head, which fell over his ears and hiding his eyes from view. He sat there for a few silent moments, then- "RAVENCLAW!" Cried the hat. The Ravenclaw table applaused loudly as Adam walked over with a wide grin on his face.

"Brandon Barnes."   
"HUFFLEPUFF!"   
  
"Amy Black."   
"SLYTHERIN!"   
  
"Sirius Black."   
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
"Melissa Chavis."   
"RAVENCLAW!"   
  
"Victor Crabbe."   
"SLYTHERIN!"   
  
"Carissa Chopik"   
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Lily applauded with the rest of the Gryffindors as Carissa made her way to the Gryffindor table. Lily stared up at the enchanted ceiling, where the stars shone brightly and moon glowed. She was so absorbed in the sky, that Professor McGonagall had to call her name twice before Lily heard her.   
  
"Lily Evans."   
  
Lily walked up to the stool and sat down. Seconds later Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat over her head. "You have many talents, my dear. Now where shall I put you? Hmm……ah! Yes, this seems most fitting…….GRYFFINDOR!" Lily sighed with relief and stalked over to the applauding Gryffindor table. Lily took the seat next to Carissa. "I hope the others make it." Carissa whispered to Lily.   
  
"Krystal Fernes."   
"HUFFLEPUFF!"   
  
"George Goyle."   
"SLYTHERIN!"   
  
"Lucy Granger."   
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
"Anna Helene."   
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
lily sighed, so far all of her friends were in Gryffindor with her. She looked at the empty plates before her and wished the sorting would hurry up-Jennifer Jenning became a Ravenclaw-she was hungry.   
  
"Jody-Louise."   
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
"Remus Lupin."   
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
"Lynn."   
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
"Lucius Malfoy."   
"SLYTHERIN!"   
  
"Narissa Minick"   
"SLYTHERIN!"   
  
Lily's stomache churned with hunger, and seeing Malfoy make Slytherin didn't help any.   
  
"Peter Pettigrew." Peter was as white as a ghost and shaking. He walked up to the stool and sat, shoulders hunched.   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" A smile broke out over his nervous face.   
  
"James Potter."   
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
"Rebecca Rosman."   
"HUFFLEPUFF!"   
  


"Severus Snape."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"TK."   
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
"Cathryn Tyson."   
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
"Julie Risings."   
"RAVENCLAW!"   
  
"Joey Washington."   
"HUFFLEPUFF."   
  
Professor McGonagall took the hat and stool out of the great hall. Dumbledore, as though that was his cue, stood up and the great hall feel silent

"Welcome. Before we began our feast, I must address a few things. Firstly the Forbidden Forest is banned to all students(Lily's stomach did the flips at this announcement),and secondly ,please note that caution be taken when near our newest feature; the whomping willow." Dumbledore smiled at the crowd of students before him, "let the feast began!"He said and sat down.   
  
The platters before them filled with food, causing lily to jump back in surprise, but when the shock wore off she began to eat.   
  
"Mmm, 'his is 'ooo good, i was 'arving!" sirius said through a mouth full of roast.   
  
"You said it!" James said filling his plate with everything in sight.   
  
"boys." Lynn said, rolling her eyes.   
  
After the feast, they were led to Gryffindor tower by the Gryffindor prefect. The group of Gryffindors stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.   
  
"Password?" she asked.   
  
"Lethifold."said the Gryffindor prefect and the protrait swung open.   
  
"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys dormitories upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right."   
  
Lily looked around the common room, it was extremly comfortable with sqishy red armchairs and a fire cackling warmly in the hearth. lily sighed, she was at home.


	6. CHAPTER 6

"Lily! come on, we're going to expolore the dorm!" Carissa shouted from the other side of the common room.   
  
"Okay! I'm coming!" Lily said, running to catch up with the others.   
  
They climbed up a winding staircase, looking for the right dormitory. Finally they reached their dormitory, which was right at the top of the tower. There was a sign over the doorway that said 'first years'.   
  
"Well, here it is." Jody-Louise said, opening the door. Inside were eight four poster beds with red hangings and they're trunks had already been brought up.   
  
"Good service!" Razz said, jumping onto the bed where her trunk was at.   
  
"Let's go to bed," Lucy said, throwing herself onto her own bed,"We have our first classes tomorrow."   
  
"I'm not going to bed until i know everything about this room." Razz said pulling open her wardrobe.   
  
"Okay, there is your wardrobe and there is the bathroom, and on that windowsill is a pitcher of water for when you are thirsty in the night, now I'm going to bed." Anna said, closing the hangings on her bed.   
  
Everyone else did the same, even Razz couldn't hold out of sleep any longer.

The next morning, the girls got up to bright sunshine.   
  
"What t-time is it?" Lily asked, failing to stifle a yawn.   
  
"8'O clock." Anna said.   
  
"let's go get some breakfeast, classes start in an hour."Lucy told them. The girls agreed and made their way to the Great Hall.   
  
"Mm-it smells good!" Razz said. They sat down at the end of the table and began to eat. Minutes later, Professor McGonagall came by and gave them their class schedules.   
  
Carissa groaned,"we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins!"   
  
"Morning girls!" James said, walking down to where they were sitting. He stopped when he saw there bitter faces.   
  
"What's the matter? Not enjoying your stay?" he asked.   
  
"our first class is with the slytherins." Lily explained.   
  
"Man, that sucks!" Sirius said, taking a seat next to TK. They finished there Breakfast and slouched over to Transfiguration.   
  
Lily's mind was taken of the Slytherins as they made there way up to the Transfiguration classroom. The walls were lined with pictures and to Lily's amazment the people moved as freely as they wanted and here and there were suits of armor that _spoke_.   
  
"Let's go through this tapestry, we'll get there faster." James said, pulling it aside to let the others through.   
  
"How do you know about this? You have never been in this school before!" Jody-Louise said, looking at him suspiciously. James just smiled, a very secret smile.

They reached the Transfiguration classroom with no problems, except for one thing; they were five minutes late.   
  
"Your late! 10 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Mcgonagall said sharply. The Girls threw James a scathing look.   
  
"Nice shortcut, James." Razz said sarcastically.   
  
"Okay, so we went through the wrong tapestry, I'm sorry." He muttered.   
  
The Slytherins were all wearing smug smiles.   
  
"Today, you will be learning how to transfigure a match into a needle, but first you must take these notes." Professor McGonagall flipped over the black board to reveal a series of complicated notes;Sirius groaned.   
  
The bell rang before the class even got halfway through the notes. They left, looking slightly disgruntled.   
  
"What do we have next?" Remus asked.   
  
"Charms." Lily replied, pulling out her schedule. "And we're with the Ravenclaws."   
  
They got to the Charms classroom early a couple of minutes early, though James and Sirius still offered one of their 'shortcuts'.   
  
"Good morning class, I'm Professor Flitwick, your Charms teacher. Now, can any one of you tell me what they think the Incendio charm does?"As usual, he was standing on his pile of books.   
  
Lily's hand shot into the air.   
  
"Yes, Miss-er-" He pulled out his student list,"-Evans."   
  
"The Incendio Charm burns, it is like an instant fire." Lily said.   
  
"Wonderful! 10 points to Gryffindor." Professor Flitwick said. They spent the rest of the class period taking notes on the fire charm, they first charm they were going to perform in this class.   
  
"Umm, Lily?" Carissa said.They were now eating lunch.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Do you remeber when you told us about someone giving you the _whole_ standard book of spells collection?"   
  
"Yeah." Lily said as though there was nothing wrong with that.   
  
"Well, whoever did it could be in serious trouble." Carissa said. Lily looked confused.   
  
"Trouble? how?"   
  
"Well, for one they are giving away spell books to young muggle children and another is they are exposing our world to the muggles and if those kids show their parents the books that really endangers us." Remus said.   
  
"But what if I'm the only one that person gave them to? there is no harm in that." Lily said.   
  
"Do you really think so? What they are saying is what if that maniac gave more sets to other muggles?" Sirius said.   
  
"But-!" Lily protested.   
  
"Lily, come on you are in the magical world where anything is likely to happen." TK said. Lily looked down they were probably right.   
  
"Well, what do you want me to do about?" she asked.   
  
"You have to tell Dumbledore." Jody-Louise said.

Lily didn't know what to say. She didn't know what Dumbledore would do if he knew or what he would say.   
  
"What is he going to do about it?" Lily asked.   
  
"Probably inform the ministry so they can put a stop to it." Lynn said.   
  
"Alright, alright, but we have classes to go to first." Lily said.   
  
"What do we have next?" Peter asked in a fearful voice.   
  
"Potions." Sirius said. Peter blanched.   
  
"Well, we better get a move on or we'll be late _again_." Lucy said giving James and Sirius a meaninful look.   
  
"Your right, let's get outta here." James said.   
  
The group of Gryffindors quickly left the Great Hall and hurried down to the dungeons where their potions class was.   
  
Potions was horrible. First Sirius lost ten points from Gryffindor for trying to put Lily in one of the cauldrons, then James lost ten more points Just because he got his potions ingredients mixed up.   
  
"What's got him in a foul mood?" Razz grumbled, glaring darkly at Proffessor Blazic as they left the dungeons.   
  
"Just be happy that you won't see him 'til next week." Remus said.


End file.
